Just One of Those Things
by LivMay
Summary: In the fallout of the fight at May's house, May receives a visit from someone she used to know. Warning: Mature Content


Usually, when May could hear the clinking of a spoon against her china, it irked her to no end. But, today was an exception. Her home was destroyed: the roof was smashed through, the staircase bannister was torn nearly clean off, and the windows and doors were all covered in black Hefty trash bags to keep out the rain. May's house, despite being less than 10 minutes away from Queens, was extraordinarily quiet that day. A welcome reprieve from the previous day full of multiple spider-people(?) fighting against numerous villains underneath Kingpin's thumb. Including _her_.

May shook her head, almost as if to banish the thoughts of Liv-no, _Olivia_ from her mind. She could handle seeing _her_ in the news, even if the public had no clue who she was. She could even stomach reading about her _admirable achievements_ in Popular Science and Popular Mechanics.

But yesterday, seeing _Olivia_ in all of her tentacled glory while she took charge of trashing her house and attempting to murder innocent heroes, that was too far.

A sharp chill blew through May's house from the poorly covered front door, causing her to clench her jaw and shudder.

She felt her teeth grind together, and while she typically didn't allow herself to damage her thousands of dollars' worth of orthodontia, she allowed herself a brief moment of weakness. Thinking of _her_ usually caused some sort of self-imposed damage, why should it make any difference how long ago they had interacted with each other?

It had been over 10 long years since she had last even had a conversation with Olivia.

_And that ended miserably_, May thought bitterly. Her hands clenched around her teacup, which had gone cold a long while ago. The chamomile tea stared back at her innocently, as if it wasn't a constant reminder of _her_. Yellow always was her favorite color, after all. May loved seeing Olivia's eyes shine as she found a new yellow tie-dye bandana to wrap her constantly tangled hair with. She loved watching Olivia obsess over the weekly cone of sunflowers that May would purchase for her from the farmer's markets in the summer, and from New York University's electric greenhouse in the winter, because hell if _her Liv_ didn't get those damned sunflowers every single week.

May looked away from the tea, setting it on the table harshly, as if it had burned her. The cup made an audible _thunk_ as it collided with the scratched table.

She took a shuddering breath before standing up from the old loveseat.

It was time to start tidying up.

* * *

The hardest part of cleaning up such a mess was that the roof was a disaster, for even after May was able to clean up most of the glass and debris from the hardwood floor, a gust of wind would come through, and blow more trash into the house through the shoddily placed trash bags over the roof, windows and door.

May felt her lower back twinge with pain, reminding her of her own age and the aches and pains that went along with such territory. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming on.

_Damn you, Olivia Octavius_, May thought to herself, sighing internally as she took in all of the damage to her longtime home.

The local hardware store would take until next Monday to get out to her home and replace the windows, and a new front door would take another four days before an installer would be able to put in a reliable door.

May startled as she heard what sounded like rapping against the tautly pulled trash bag. She lightly stepped towards where her baseball bat was propped against the wall and swiftly grabbed it, before carefully tiptoeing towards where the front door used to be. Something tapped against the trash bag again, and May took a deep, shuddering breath before grabbing the edge of the trash bag and yanking it back.

Her grip on the baseball bat faltered as her brain struggled to take in what was in front of her.

In all of her five feet and eleven, almost twelve, inches stood Doctor Olivia Octavius, resident head scientist of Alchemax, former tenured professor of Columbia University, decorated scientist in Popular Mechanics _and_ Popular Science, absolutely fucking insane, nearly sociopathic super genius.

As the bat clattered to the floor, May jumped at the noise and took as many steps away from the intimidating woman as quickly as possible.

The corner of Olivia's mouth curved into a wry smile, slightly dimpling her cheek.

"It's been so long, _Mayflower_. The house looks great," the unhinged scientist said, sarcasm twisting her lips.

"Get out of my home, Olivia. _Now_."

May picked up the bat from the ground without breaking eye contact with her former lover. She pointed the weapon towards Olivia as menacingly as she could possibly make such a comparatively pathetic weapon look to a woman who could easily crush a human with her tentacled appendages.

It obviously didn't work, as Olivia raised one eyebrow in that absolutely infuriatingly way, staring down the bat at May.

"Come on, May, we both know your silly little 'weapon' could never do anything to hurt me. Just put it down and let me talk to you," Olivia said cajolingly. Her bespectacled eyes, though framed by a few wrinkles now, were just as convincing as usual, and May always did find denying anything Liv asked her to be impossible.

May slowly lowered the bat to the ground, letting it clatter to the floor once again. Liv smirked at her again, taking a step closer to May and reveling when she took a hurried step back from her.

"Just stay where you are, Olivia," May spat out through gritted teeth. She may not have a weapon, but she wasn't going to allow Olivia Octavius to walk all over her in her own damn house.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me. Yesterday was so…_exhilarating_. It was such a pleasure to get to see you after so long," Liv replied. "And furthermore, I could easily help you clean this dump."

May's hands clenched into tightly wound fists, as she listened to Olivia once again express exactly how she felt about May and Ben's home.

_Liv never liked this place. Of course she would take any chance she could get to trash the place and verbally spit on it,_ May thought angrily.

"I don't need your help cleaning my home, Olivia. I've been managing by myself just fine."

Olivia chuckled, throwing her head back momentarily as she mocked May.

"Yeah, I can tell. The place looks _fantastic_," she sneered, looking down her nose at the silver haired woman. Olivia released her tentacles from their confines, enjoying the way that May's eyes flashed with nervousness. She began using her tentacles to pick up trash as well as sweep the dirt from the floors, ignoring May's protests.

May felt like she was in some sort of fever dream as she watched her ex-girlfriend clean up her demolished house with her additional appendages.

Snapping out of her shock, May narrowed her eyes and stormed up to where Olivia was cleaning, taking her arm in her hand and attempting to drag the much taller woman towards the front entrance.

While Liv was a thin woman, she wasn't weak by any means. A total health nut, she made sure to exercise frequently, alternating between cardio and strength training each day, with Sunday as a free day. May's insubstantial strength wouldn't be able to move a piece of furniture heavier than fifty pounds, much less Doctor Olivia Octavius.

Before May could register what was happening, Olivia's tentacles dropped the broom and dustpan with a _clang_ and wrapped themselves around May.

Though she knew it was useless, May still struggled against the ribbed, silicon-like appendages. While she wasn't able to gain an upper hand, she still felt as though she shouldn't just allow Liv to manhandle her without a fight.

Olivia rolled her eyes in that particular way which always made May feel much younger than she really was and tightened her grip on the weaker woman. May felt her ability to breathe without difficulty falter, and she knew without doubt that what she was feeling was only a taste of Olivia's true strength.

"Stop struggling," Liv hissed, her tentacles bringing May closer to her person. "You know it only makes me want you more." Her eyes were gleaming with a sort of insane light behind her octagonal glasses.

As Olivia forced May closer and closer, May finally understood what it felt like to be a caged animal in the presence of something that could easily kill it. Olivia's appendages lifted May into the air so that they were eye level. Soon, May and Liv were face to face, their noses almost touching.

With a jolt of courage, May reared back and spat into the younger woman's face.

Olivia's jaw visibly tightened, and her upper lip curled into a malicious jeer. Almost as fast as lightning, Liv pulled back her arm and slapped May across her face, causing her head to jerk to the side.

May's chest rose and fell as her labored breathing was the only sound that filled the air. The slap caused her to stop struggling, and the only thing she was capable of doing was trying to take oxygen into her lungs.

Liv reached up to gently caress the red mark that blossomed across May's face, almost apologetically. If Liv noticed the way May flinched away from her touch, she didn't comment on it. The back of her fingers was cool against the heat of May's sore cheek, and while May couldn't fucking stand the woman in front of her, she couldn't deny that the gentle pressure of Liv's fingers felt absolutely amazing.

"Why did you come to my house? Why couldn't you just leave me alone, Olivia?" May questioned, her cheeks flushing with anger and frustration. The flush became stronger as Liv continued to stroke May's cheek.

"I just decided to take a quick break from working on the Collider. But, don't you think it's been too long since we've really gotten to talk? Yesterday was so nice if you ignore the whole destroying your house part. You look just like you did all those years ago," Liv crooned. May fought the urge to spit in the insidious woman's face again, knowing that it would only serve to infuriate the person who had a ridiculous amount of control over her at the moment.

"Yesterday was _nice_?" May repeated disbelievingly. "Yesterday you and your little gang of _assholes_ broke into my home, destroyed the roof, the windows, the front door that Ben _made_ for our home, you attempted to murder the closest thing I have left to a nephew, you tried to kill a kid who was barely a teenager because, what, he just knew too much about you and your evil boss? You're _such a bi-" _May's diatribe was abruptly cut off as Olivia tangled a gloved hand in her short, silver hair and forced her mouth against May's. The shock of her current enemy's mouth against her own caused May to gasp; it had been so long since she had any sort of intimate contact with anybody. And damn if anger didn't add more fire to the passion the two of them had once shared.

Olivia didn't wait for May to come to her senses, and instead took advantage of her shock, sliding her tongue against May's bottom lip before moving into her mouth. Olivia's head felt hazy, her tongue brushing against her former lover's as she tugged May's head back, widening her jaw, allowing her to deepen the kiss. She heard May whimper as Liv nipped at her lower lip.

Suddenly, Liv felt May kick her shin, hard. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the older woman, allowing her tentacles to tighten around May once more.

"Stop fighting me, May. I want you, and I know you want me too. Just let it happen," Olivia pressured, tightly gripping May's jaw in her gloved hand.

"I told you ten years ago, Liv, I don't want you anymore. You mean _nothing_ to me," May growled. Olivia almost believed her and would've simply dropped her ex on the loveseat if she hadn't seen the telltale way that May's tongue swept over her lower lip before biting into it. Instantly, Olivia knew, _May wanted her._

Olivia smirked again, before tsking at May knowingly. She leered at the older woman and pulled May closer, seeing just how close she was to capitulating to her own desires.

Olivia lowered her lips to May's again, softly brushing against hers teasingly.

"I know you want this," Liv whispered against May's mouth. "It doesn't have to be anything more than a quick…reunion. That's all there is to it."

May could feel Liv chipping away at her every defense against the younger woman. She was just so _good_ and just the mere memories of their previous rendezvouses made her shudder.

"Just this once, right? One night, and then you're out of my life forever?" May asked nervously, her eyes searching Liv's for the truth.

"You have my word," Liv promised. While she had no intention on leaving May alone now that the flame of obsession had been relit in her core, she would do and say anything to have May underneath her again.

Whatever May saw in Liv's eyes must have satisfied her, because she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before whispering to Liv.

"Then take me."

May could feel Liv's smirk against her own mouth, but she was too exhausted from fighting how she felt to do anything about it. Liv just felt so fucking perfect.

Almost instantly, May felt like she had gone back a decade to the tumultuous relationship that she had been in with Liv. While they were anything but stable, the passion was always present, even overwhelming at times.

May experimentally pulled Liv's bottom lip into her mouth, suckling and nibbling at it in the way she knew drove Liv more insane than usual. May could feel the tentacles retreat from around her body and retract into Liv's back, lowering May to the ground, breaking their kiss, and leaving her completely free to run away. But she didn't. Instead, she stepped closer to Liv, rising onto her tiptoes and pulling her face closer to her own. Liv smiled, rejoicing that May passed her little test, and allowed May to plant little kisses all over her face. Liv tried not to think about how May would do the same thing after a hard day of lecturing at Columbia.

Liv instead blocked out everything from her mind, focusing only on the sensations coming from the woman in front of her. May pulled Liv closer to her, backing both of them into one of the only rooms that wasn't ruined by yesterday's brawl: her own bedroom.

May grabbed Liv's arms and held them at her side as she continued to press soft kisses against Liv's cheeks and lips. Soon, though, Liv grew frustrated with the gentle brushes of May's lips. Olivia easily broke May's hold over her body, and grabbed the older woman, lifting her in the air and walking her over to the bed before depositing May's smaller form onto the mattress.

As Liv stared down at the woman whose limbs were sprawled across the bed, she took in May's flushed appearance and tousled hair before pushing her down onto the pillows.

Olivia caged May in with her long, sinewy arms, her lower half straddling her lover's body. The curly haired woman allowed her right hand to wander along the edge of May's body, relishing in each curve and dip.

May's eyes were still closed, perhaps in an attempt to forget who she was becoming so physically intimate with. But Liv never liked it when May let herself pretend who she was touching, who she was letting touch her own body, was someone else.

Liv grabbed May's jaw roughly, causing the older woman's eyes to quickly open in nervousness.

"Don't close your eyes, Mayflower. I want you to _see_ me when I bring you to the highest pleasures," she gritted out. "Understood?"

May took in a shuddering breath and gave a miniscule nod. Liv felt her grip relax slightly, and she moved her hand back to caressing May's body. Her fingers creeped underneath the green t-shirt, inching closer and closer to the swell of May's breast. Liv's thumb brushed against the curve of May's breast, smiling when she heard May's breath falter in her throat.

Pulling away, Liv grasped the bottom of May's shirt and yanked it over her head, rejoicing in the startled gasp that came out of May's mouth. Liv allowed herself a few seconds to ogle her lovers' breasts. It seemed like they haven't aged very much at all over the years. They were almost exactly like she remembered. The scientist lowered her mouth to her lover's nipple, rubbing her lips against it before taking it into her mouth and suckling, swirling her tongue around the areola while bringing her fingers up to pull at and tweak the other.

May whimpered, feeling each twinge of pleasure fuel the heat at her core. She brought up her hand to tangle in Liv's curls and push the woman's mouth closer to her breast. Liv allowed her tentacles to shoot out from her back and curl around May's wrists, pinning them down on either side of her head.

"I make the moves around here, May," Olivia demanded. Her eyes stormy as she stared into May's shining blue eyes. May bit her lower lip and nodded in agreement, silently begging her lover to continue worshipping her breasts with her mouth.

Once Liv was satisfied that May was going to be as submissive as she wanted her to be, she lowered her head back to May's breasts, reattaching her lips to her nipple and gently sucking at it. She lightly grazed her teeth against it before pulling back and letting go of her nipple with a _pop_.

"Please, Liv, please touch me," May pleaded, her eyes searching out Olivia's as she tried to convey her need to the younger woman.

"I am touching you, Mayflower," Liv retorted playfully, her thumb teasing at the waistband of May's joggers. May let out a frustrated grunt and bit down on her lip hard enough to distract her from the overwhelming heat burning at her cunt.

"You know what I mean, you bitch," she hissed, struggling against the tentacles holding her arms down. "If you can't satisfy me, let me go and I'll just do it myself," she provoked, hoping-no, _praying_, that her needling would incite Liv to just fucking take her.

It seemed to work, as Liv's eyes darkened with a possessive expression. Liv rose to the challenge and grabbed May's joggers, yanking them down past her knees, before allowing her final two tentacles to come out and pull them completely off, throwing them into one of the bedroom corners. Liv's two unoccupied tentacles grasped May's ankles and forced them apart, allowing her to see a growing dark spot on the center of her panties.

Liv leaned closer to May's core, breathing in deeply to smell the woman's arousal. She closed her eyes in pleasure as her hands went to May's thighs, her thumbs massaging the juncture of where her thighs met her most private area. May's eyes widened and she whimpered as Liv continued kneading at that sensitive spot. She could feel her cunt clench, begging for some sort of friction against her needy clit. May could feel the damp spot in her panties get even wetter, even as her frustration grew due to Liv's refusal to do anything but massage circles into her adductor muscles.

"Please, Liv, just touch my clit, _please_ I need you to touch me," May begged, her hips bucking towards her lover's evasive touch.

Liv felt the right corner of her mouth curl into a grin. May was just _so_ undeniably attractive when she was reduced to imploring who should have been her biggest enemy for pleasure.

"You want me to touch you here?" Liv asked, mock-confusedly as she brushed her fingers over May's clit, causing her to quiver and buck against Liv's touch. She nodded desperately, tears of frustration and pleasure prickling at her eyes.

"_Please_!"

For the first time in at least a year, Liv felt her lips part in a genuine smile as she grabbed May's panties and tore them off of her partner's body. She could see May's pussy glistening as she ran her fingernails up and down her leg, and Liv decided to finally grant mercy to the woman underneath her. She ran her thumb through May's soaking wet cunt, gathering wetness before rubbing her lubricated digit against May's clit, eliciting a sharp gasp from the silver haired woman.

Liv drew small, light circles against May's clit, reveling in the keening whimpers that escaped the older woman's mouth as she continued her ministrations.

Slowly, tortuously, Liv pushed her middle finger into May's soft, warm cunt, gritting her teeth and hissing as she breathed in the scent of her lover's arousal.

May's hips involuntarily bucked against Liv's hand, her body hungry for more pressure on her clit, for another finger inside her pussy. Liv curled her finger inside of May, tapping against the spongey, slightly bumpy patch of tissues inside of the older woman before sliding another finger into the woman with ease.

"Ah, _fuck_, Liv!" May cried, bucking harder against her lover as she struggled against the tentacles holding her down. "It's too much, it's too much, please, I-"

Before May could utter another word, Liv began to piston her fingers into her body faster, her thumb circling her clit quicker, effectively cutting off anything that the silver haired woman could possibly say.

Liv stared down at May's face, watching as her lips trembled and her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. A strident cry escaped May's mouth as she hit her peak, her hips rolling against Liv's never-ceasing fingers. Liv continued to hit against May's g-spot, loving the way her walls clenched around her long fingers.

"Liv, stop, _stop_! It's too much, I can't take it!" May cried out, sweat rolling down the side of her temples as she attempted to raise her arms to push Liv away from her.

It had been far too long since May had been intimate with anybody, especially anybody as well in tune with her body. Still, Liv never stopped pumping her fingers into May's willing cunt, taking great pleasure in the almost inaudible _squelch_-ing sound that emitted from her pussy. She brought her thumb up to her mouth, and put it in her mouth, groaning when she tasted May on her digit. Liv pressed soft kisses against May's stomach, inching lower and lower, until she was eye level with her should-be enemy's clit. The dark-haired woman reached out with her tongue, dragging it against May's clit, eliciting a shrill scream from the older woman. Liv, encouraged by May's reaction, flicked her tongue against her clit over and over, her fingers never stopping their ministrations until May's walls clamped down on her fingers and May fell over the sharp edge of her climax.

"_LIV_!" she shrieked as tears from too much pleasure rolled down the sides of her face. Her hips couldn't stop bucking against Liv's face, especially as the woman in question helped her ride out her orgasm by suckling at her clit and plunging her fingers in and out of her until the spasms ceased.

It seemed like forever until May was able to calm her breathing down to a normal pace, but even when her breathing was back to normal, Liv's tentacles never let go of her wrists and ankles.

The smaller woman slightly struggled against the bonds that held her limbs, desperate to touch the other woman, desperate to bring her to the same heights that she herself was just taken to.

"Let me touch you," May demanded, her voice clouded with lust and impatience.

Liv conceded, pulling back her extra appendages from May, allowing the other woman to move freely. May rubbed her slightly sore wrists before reaching out and stroking Liv's breast. Though she was decked out in her full "Doc Ock" suit, she was still fully capable of feeling May's gentle touch against her.

After spending the past ten or so minutes pleasuring the woman she was most attracted to, Liv felt heady with need, her core practically begging for touch. She could feel May's tentative brushes over her breasts, and damn if it wasn't the most heavenly sensation she's felt in over a decade. Liv sighed, leaning into her former paramour and losing herself in the older woman's grasp. May pulled Liv over her lap, having the brilliant scientist straddle her hips while May swiftly found the familiar switch to release the suit's grasp on her lover.

Once the suit had finally been taken off Liv's body, May ran her hands over the dark-haired woman's body, focusing on her nipples as Liv undulated her hips over May's lap, grinding her center against the engineer's thigh.

"I want you to sit on my face," May stated breathily, excited at the prospect of having the chaotic woman grinding against her mouth.

"On one condition," Liv said, desperate to have the chance to see her ex again.

May narrowed her eyes, stopping her hands.

"What do you want?"

Liv took a deep breath and looked May in the eyes, running her thumb over May's reddened lower lip.

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing. I want to see you again. I want to touch you again. I want to _fuck_ you again," Olivia pressed, insistently holding May's arms and staring into her eyes imploringly.

"Liv, you know that couldn't work. You _know_ it couldn't. You know good and well why we didn't work out the first time," May said bitingly. "You know I wanted this to work. You know that I wanted nothing more than to have you in my life forever. After Ben died," she faltered, her voice catching in her throat, but she continued on. "After Ben died, you were the only one I trusted, the only one I wanted, but _you_ were the one who ruined it. _You_ were the one who just had to get the funding from Kingpin, despite how much I warned you to stay away from him. You are the reason that we couldn't work out. What's different now? Kingpin is still running rampant, with people like you doing his bidding. You're working at the behest of the man who _murdered my nephew_!" May spat, all previous arousal now gone. All that remained was fury, and this empty _sadness_ that she couldn't work through, that she couldn't just get over. And it was because of Kingpin, and by association, because of _Liv_.

Liv's eyes were disappointed but resigned.

"I know. I know that I'm part of why _Peter Parker_," Liv articulated each syllable of May's nephew's name. "is dead. I know that Kingpin murdered him for no reasonable cause. But I didn't kill him, May. I _didn't._ I wasn't even there when he died, and for you to use that against me as a reason for why we can't find a way to make this work…" she trailed off, gazing into May's eyes, searching for even a glimmer of love. But when seeing just anger and vehemence, Liv narrowed her eyes and finished, "then I guess you're just a fucking coward. Too afraid to see anything through since poor Benny's death."

Liv knew that jeering at May's late husband's death was a great way to find herself kicked out of the bed and onto the street, but she couldn't help herself. She always did hate the man. He kept her from May for years before he finally kicked the bucket. And now, though he was gone, life seemed to find another way to keep her away from the only woman who had ever been able to challenge her.

May had been incredibly quiet since Olivia's last provocation, too quiet. She was trembling slightly, her hands balled into fists, tears silently ran down her cheeks. She looked into Liv's, no, _Olivia's_ eyes and uttered,

"_Fuck you, Octavius_."

In that instant, Liv grabbed May, using only her arms to hold down the other woman while violently kissing her. She even allowed May to get away with viciously biting her lips, even though she could taste iron by then. Anything to keep May in her arms, anything to keep these sensations alive.

May could taste her own tears mixing with Liv's blood, but she didn't care. Ever since Peter's death, she could finally _feel_ something other than sadness and this unending emptiness. She grabbed Olivia by her shoulders and shoved her onto the bed, face down.

"Stay," she spat, resisting the urge to actually spit on the brilliant woman. _Maybe later_, she thought to herself. She forced Olivia onto her hands and knees, pushing apart her legs so that her cunt was completely exposed. May ran her hand over Olivia's back, feeling the ports where her tentacles resided, and trailed her hand down to her round backside. She reared her hand back, and allowed it to swing against Olivia's right buttock, emitting a loud _crack_ into the air, and eliciting a surprised yelp from the woman. While May never was the dominant one in the relationship, especially not in bed, she found that her anger and frustration were variables that had her deciding to switch to a different role than usual. May brought her hand back and smacked it against Olivia's ass, the left side this time. Usually, when spanking was involved with their coupling, it was always the other way around. But now that the shoe was on the other foot, May found that she rather liked being on the giving end. And it seemed Olivia enjoyed being on the receiving end, as with each smack, May could see the other woman's cunt clench and grow a little bit more wet.

May pushed down on Olivia's back, forcing her to arch her ass into the air, giving her easy access to the woman's sweet-smelling pussy. May leaned in, blowing cool air onto Olivia's wet cunt, causing the other woman to shiver in anticipation and pleasure.

Without warning, May brought her mouth to Olivia's pussy, allowing herself to ravage it. She used her tongue and teeth to suckle and nip and even softly bite at the woman's clit and labia. Liv cried out but stayed in the position that May had put her in, refusing to do anything that might cause the older woman to stop her ministrations. May's tongue swirled against Olivia's clit, and she took her thumb, sliding it into the dark-haired beauty's pussy before she gently eased it past Olivia's sphincter muscles and into her anus. Liv gasped and looked back at May, seeing only lust and anger in the woman's eyes before she felt her thumb go deeper.

"Fuck, May, lick my clit," Liv begged, needing to feel more stimulation than just anal play. May obliged, lowering her mouth back to Liv's clit and latching onto it, sucking at it while continuously brushing her tongue against the nub. Olivia shouted out in pleasure, rocking her hips back against that damnable thumb and silently imploring for May to keep licking and flicking her clit. "May, I'm gonna cum," Liv whispered, her hips never ceasing the bucking against May's face and thumb. She could feel her core tighten more and more and more until…

Olivia came with a muffled grunt, feeling her juices slowly drip down her pussy, closer and closer to her clit. May flattened her tongue out and dragged it along her cunt, collecting all of her wetness and drinking it in while slowly removing her thumb from Liv's ass, causing the other woman to groan and shudder in pleasure.

May closed her eyes, savoring the way Liv tasted. It had been so long, and she was just _so good_. She committed the memory of Liv's nectar to memory, intent on never forgetting just how fucking delectable the insane scientist tasted.

Olivia's breathing, while still labored, was slowly regaining its normal tempo, and she turned around to face May.

Usually, the woman was easy to read, her eyes were typically so expressive, but now, she was different. Tragedy and heartbreak had altered the light in the woman's eyes. Liv felt something twinge in her heart and felt mildly disturbed by just how easily the bright engineer had managed to worm her way back into her locus of emotions.

"So," Liv began. "I guess this is it, huh? We're done with whatever this was, and you want me to just leave, right?" She didn't mean to sound so embittered, but she knew just as well as she knew anything else that May was being serious when she stated that they could never work. Without waiting on an answer from the older woman, Liv touched the switch at the base of her neck and the familiar Doc Ock suit wrapped around her body.

"Thanks for the quick fuck, Mayflower. It was good," she spat out before muttering, "it always is." She walked out of May's bedroom, leaving the naked woman sitting on the bed, and walked out of her house before getting into her electric car and driving back to Alchemax. After all, she still had work to do.


End file.
